The Frontliners
Description The Frontliners were the first and only organization resembling anything like a superteam in modern history. The team's purpose and members varied throughout the years, but they remained dedicated to one goal: protecting humanity from extraordinary and supernatural threats. Roster *Joseph Perkins *Brock Jackson *Wallace Bannon *Madeline Roux *Andrew Grey *Elle della Torre *Karl Ruprecht Wulff *Penelope Jackson Operation Mongoose's Support team was hand-picked from several nations. Notable support team members include: *'PFC Hermann Essner' - A former officer in Rommel's Afrika Korps, after being captured he surrendered and agreed to train covert operatives in the impersonation of German soldiers. *'PFC Maurice Lowenthal' - An SIG commando and Polish Jew. He and Essner have struck up an unlikely friendship. *'Lt. Steven Sterling' - Recruited from the British SAS, his specialty is sabotage and demolitions. *'Cpl. Buck Wilson' - Plucked early from the American 101st Airborne during training. *'Henri Dumont' - A member of the Free French Forces, specializes in guerilla warfare tactics. *'Hans Hendrickson' - A Dutch Resistance Fighter, skilled in scouting, recon and intelligence gathering. *'Sgt. Olaf Bjarrnson '- An exiled member of the Norwegian Armed Forces, Olaf is a highly skilled sniper. World War II With the appearance of Firehawk and Liberty Torch, as well as rumors of a growing Nazi occultist movement, Allied leadership began to worry that they might be ill-equipped to contend with threats that were well outside the purview of a mundane army. To ensure every avenue of defense was covered, they brought together a multinational squad of exceptional individuals whose sole purpose was to confront the challenges that ordinary men could not. Despite most of them being seemingly ordinary themselves, none of them refused or balked at their new responsibility and accepted their new mission with pride. They were the best of the best, the Allies' last line of defense against the insanity of an insane world. They were 'Operation Mongoose,' and their contributions to the war effort would prove invaluable. The initial roster during the war was composed of Joe Perkins, Brock Jackson, Wallace Bannon, Karl Ruprecht Wulff, and Andrew Gray. Joe Perkins was commander of the unit until his untimely death, at which point, Brock Jackson took over leadership of the outfit. Elle della Torre worked as a consultant for the group, but did not officially join until after the war. Operation Mongoose was mostly dispatched to combat the products of the Nazis' metahuman experiments, though they frequently ran afoul of Hitler's Thule Society. Amaury Descoteaux, better known as Troubadour, was one of the Society's higher ranking members and impeded Operation Mongoose's work directly on several occasions. Jackson and Descoteaux developed a special enmity for one another during this time. Post-War Era Disbandment In 1952, the Frontliners officially disbanded. The decline of extraordinary threats had left them with little to do and little purpose for existing. Coupled with the varying levels of animosity slowly growing within the group, it was only a matter of time before they all went their separate ways. The media attention was scarce. The split made it in as a blurb on some newspapers, though most paid no mind to it at all, and there was absolutely no TV news coverage. The world had moved on and forgotten about them, a fact that Jackson laments in his memoirs. Many stayed active in their respective communities, but others, including Jackson himself, fell into obscurity without ever being heard from again. Category:Help Category:World Category:Frontliners